The Lost Rinnegan
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto gets attacked and awakens his Rinnegan. He has been on the run for 6 years and now he finally comes back home with guest. He knows his family is out their but doesn't want to meet them since they abandon him. NarutoMassiveHaremBeyondpossible
1. The Rinnegan

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**There will be changes to the Rinnegan to add more of a jump to the story and because I just feel like it.**

Naruto is now 6 years old. He has blond hair and pure blue eyes. He is currently wearing black pants with a black shirt that has many cuts and was leaking out his blood. It was like any other night except for the fact that he was getting chased by civilians and ninjas who were throwing many pointy things. They were chasing him because he as the Kyuubi the 9 tail fox demon sealed inside of him when it attacked. He knew this when he overheard a couple of people talking about it and the fact Bijuu can't die.

Naruto made a right turn into alley to find out it was a dead end. He turned around to see the group blocking his exit.

"We got you now demon" said a civilian sneering

"It's time to pay for what you did" said another civilian as the group dashed at Naruto.

Naruto curled up into a ball as they began to beat him. No one notice his blond hair started to turn black with white stripes with pure blue tips at the back and that a seal on his left chest appeared in a circle of seals around the number 7 to which it glowed blue for a second before it turned into a 6.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled an old man known as the Sandaime who had an Anbu group behind him. The Sandaime then notice they were beating up a kid which he could immediately tell it was Naruto since he is the only kid that gets beaten by a mob.

"Arrest them and send them to Ibiki" said Sandaime to which the Anbu follow as ordered. When they were all gone he decided to check on Naruto. Naruto was on his knees looking down. His bones were surprisingly not broken but he still had cuts here and there. The Sandaime kneed down to wipe the dirt from his hair only to notice it wasn't dirt but his hair.

'_Why did his hair changed to black with__ white stripes with pure blue tips'_ thought Sandaime as he lifted Naruto's face to face him only to look at his new eyes in shock since they were the same color but now had black rings around it.

'_O my god it's the Rinnegan!'_ thought Sandaime in shock. Sandaime then decided to knock him out and took him to the hospital. He then had a group of Anbu watch him and sealed off his room.

'_I need to schedule an emergency meeting…. Wait forget schedule have one right now'_ thought Sandaime

"Bear, Eagle" called Sandaime as the said two appeared n front of him

"Call the council members for an extreme emergency meeting. I will not accept any late comers"

"Hai"

**1 Hour Later Council Meeting**

"What is the importance of this meeting to rush us here so quickly" saidHomura

"It has to do with Naruto" said Sandaime

"What of the Kyuubi-brat you finally want to kill it" said a civilian council member

"No it is not that and never ask about it again" said Sandaime

"Then what is it" asked Hiashi losing his patience

"To put it simple Naruto has the legendary doujutsu the Rinnegan which was activated today. The legends say that the 'one' who has the legendary Rinnegan can either bring peace to the world or destroy it" finished Sandaime shocking everyone.

"It has to be a demon trick" said a council member

"It can't since no demon can imitate the Rinnegan stating that he is human right Hokage-sama" said Shibi

"You are correct but now the question is what we do" said Sandaime

"I say we turn him into a weapon or breeding factory" said Danzou

"Yeah and have him crack and destroy the world you really must really lost your mind _dum ass_" said Tsume whispering the last part.

"I agree I say we have him guarded and watched at all times and trained to be a ninja" said Fugaku

"We also have to make sure this doesn't leak into other ninja villages. He is going to need the highest level of protection" said Inoichi

"I guess I have to send my student Jiraiya to…" started Sandaime before he was interrupted by an Anbu who came barging in.

"Hokage-sama Naruto has somehow disable your seals and ran away"

"WHAT!!" yelled Tsume

"How can he disable YOUR seals out of all people" said Hiashi

"The Rinnegan" said Shikaku

"Have all Anbu, Jounin, and Chuunin spread out and find him. Bring him to me immedaitly I want him un-harm and alive" ordered Sandaime

"Hai" answered the Anbu as he disappeared into the shadows.

"I would like all the ninja clans to help us out in this too" said Sandaime looking back at the council.

"Hai" they all answered before they too Shunshin to their compounds. The Sandaime then left to the Hokage tower to use his globe to see if he could find him.

**Hokage's Office**

As the Sandaime opened his door he was shocked at what he saw. All of the ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjustu scrolls were token from his bookshelf and they were in a stack to the side closed but he could tell they had been opened. The forbidden scroll was in there as well. In his chair was the boy they were all looking for and he was looking at the last scroll left before he stopped and looked at him with his Rinnegan eyes and smiled.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this" yelled Sandaime

"O I am just memorizing your ninja arts scrolls and a few other things like maps and stuff. My Rinnegan is permanently active so I can memorize anything. I found out a lot of neat things like Kage Bunshin which I am right now. Don't try anything because the real one is already long from this village" said Naruto

"So what are you planning to do" asked Sandaime

"Well I am going to travel around the world. Don't worry I will come back to visit you in 6 to 7 years. I already know about the Kyuubi and my family that abandon me. It was a surprise finding out I have a mother, sister, 2 aunts, 2 cousins who are female twins but don't even have the same color hair, and an uncle which there is little to none information on. They probably abandon him too. O well I don't even care about them as long as they stay out my life. I got other people to see and places to be. See you in 6 years" said Naruto as he dismissed himself.

'_I wonder what all this happening here will lead to'_ thought Sandaime as he looked at the note on his desk right in front of him.

_Dear Oji-san,_

_I might as well tell you this. I am going to get the dragon summoning contract and use it to send you messages or you can send me missions for cash of course. I will leave you with this parting gift before I end this. Use Kage Bunshin to do your paperwork Ja!_

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

………………………………..….

"This is un-fucking unbelievable. The answer was right in front of my face. HAHA got you now my evil naughty bitches" yelled Sandaime laughing a terrible evil laugh that can make Orchimaru cry in fear.

'_I wish you luck Naruto'_ thought Sandaime

**6 years and 3 months later**

During these years word has gotten out that Naruto had the Rinnegan so all villages sent out their own ninja's to find and capture him. He had avoided most of them and the one's he had to fight he would simply knock them out. He only kill when he came across bandits, missing-nins who want to kill him for fame which he toke pleasure in killing, and on missions, but for the most part he left them alone if they were not going to cause any harm in the future. He still had his eyes activated and would never use a genjutsu to cover it up because he had too much pride in them and has nothing to hide. He would wear a black coat with chains on it (Organization 13 cloaks. I love those shits and excuse my language for that part) with a black shirt and pants underneath, and black gloves that are skinny enough to do hand-seals and not mess him up.

He gotten the dragon contract after doing a trail of things which one was to take care of the Dragon's boss daughter and son which was by all means extremely hard since they can fly, get curious, burn down a forest, use you for target practice, and their favorite 'who can catch the chew toy first' which you can probably guess what would happen if he was caught. In the bingo books he is known as 'The Shadow' because of his extremely high stealth.

Right now he had to meet up with an women named Tsunade who was the slug Sannin and bring her to Konoha with him to meet the Sandaime as soon as possible. From the Sandaime's and Jiraiya the toad Sannin resources she was to be in the town up ahead. As he was walking along the path towards the town he made some Kage Bunshin to look for her while he walked around looking at a few things and eating pocky.

Thanks to the ability of his Rinnegan he saw through his Kage Bunshin's eyes a blonde women losing badly in black jack while a black hair women watched sadly from behind holding a pig that was also sad.

'_Yup! That's her alright. I might as well get this over with'_ thought Naruto as he Shunshin to the front door of the gambling door after dismissing his clones. He saw Tsunade and the other women starting to walk out so he stepped in front of them to gain their attention.

"Tsunade the slug Sannin I presume" said Naruto looking her in the at her in the eye (His height comes a little above her chest)

"Yeah what do you wa….. wait a minute" said Tsunade looking him in the eyes.

"The Rinnegan! You are that kid all the nations are after. You have a bounty on your head to be capture intact on sight or have his child to bring to the villages. Quite a high price you have" said Tsunade

"Wait a minute this kid is 'The Shadow'!" yelled the other women making a scene

"Hey, hey keep it down not really in the mood to be captured or raped…..you two aren't going to rape me right?" asked Naruto looking at them with uncertainty

"The thought has came across my mind" said Tsunade smirking at his shocked, pale face

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled the girl

"What! Did you see the price for his kid" said Tsunade as Naruto started to take steps back away from them.

"On second thought I think the Sandaime needs to get you on his own. My virginity is on stake here" said Naruto turning around to run but was stopped when a hand grip his shoulder stopping him.

"What does he want and what is your real name?" asked Tsunade turning him around to face her.

"Well I am Uzumaki Naruto but who is she?" asked Naruto pointing at the other girl

"O, I am Shizune Tsunade's apprentice and this is Ton-ton" said Shizune pointing at their pig

"So what does he want Naruto" asked Tsunade

"Well the Sandaime wants to speak to you on something important and the same thing for me some reason" said Naruto

"I wonder what he wants to speak to me about. I might as well come since he sent you out all of people to come get me when you already have people coming after you all the time" said Tsunade

"Ok since you are coming, if we leave now we can make it there by tomorrow morning" said Naruto

"That's impossible! It usually takes a week to get there" said Tsunade

"Don't worry I have a plan" said Naruto putting his hands on their shoulders as he Shunshin them out of the village and into a plain field. He then cut his thumb and started to perform hand-seals.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_ said Naruto slamming his hand into the ground causing smoke to appear. When the smoke disappear in front of them was a 2 story western Icy sky blue dragon with blue eyes and a slit in the middle with Naruto already on its head.

"You coming" said Naruto holding out his hand for them as the dragon crouch low for them to get on. Tsunade not trusting her voice for a while just grabbed hand as he helped her up then Shizune. He sat Shizune in front of him as Tsunade was in back of him.

"Ok Tsunade grab my waist tight and Shizune I will hold you to keep you steady" said Naruto wrapping his arms around Shizune to keep her steady making her blush a storm and Tsunade wrapped her arms around him 'tightly' making her 'assets' touch his back making him blush to which she smirked at. The dragon then steadily lifts into the sky before flying towards Konoha at a great speed.

"So you got the dragon summoning contract. How you get it" asked Tsunade trying her best to ignore their height while Shizune being unlucky saw the distance from the floor tried her best to grip Naruto in a death hug.

"Let's just say I never want to watch the summoning boss's children" said Naruto having a scared look on his face from his flashbacks.

'_I wonder what happened to make him never want to watch the summoning boss's children'_ thought Tsunade and Shizune

"You two can go to sleep. I am sure you tired. I'll hold you to make sure you won't fall" said Naruto making a clone to hold Tsunade from the back so she won't fall.

'_What is this? He makes me feel so safe. Why is that'_ thought Tsunade as her eye lids start to close

'_Is this how it feels to be held by a man' _thought Shizune as her eye lids start to close as well.


	2. Welcome Back

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Next Day Morning**

In Konoha everyone was in a panic. A huge sky blue dragon was flying over them heading towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto was using Kage Bunshin's to hold Tsunade and Shizune since they were both still asleep. The Naruto's jumped off the dragon as it dismissed itself and he moved inside the Hokage Tower putting down Tsunade and Shizune on the couch near the Sandaime's desk. He looked around to notice he wasn't alone in the room besides the Sandaime.

There was 3 Jounin in the front, Jounin and a few Anbu in the back of the room near the door, behind Sandaime on the left was a white haired man that he immedaitly recognize as Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, and on the right was 3 red hairs and an white hair women. He could tell they were all related because they all look alike. One red hair and the white hair were twins with different hair colors. The other red hair looked similar to the two but not twin similar so she must be their sister and the last younger red hair looked like the previous red hair so she must be her daughter. Putting all this together he could immedaitly tell who they were.

'_It's them'_ thought Naruto

"Did I come at the wrong time? Maybe I should" started Naruto before he was grabbed into a bone crushing hug from the Sandaime.

"Naruto! Good to see you again. How are you?" asked Sandaime before he released him.

"I had better days. And compared to this crowd a lot better days" said Naruto as he went up to Tsunade and Shizune and woke them up.

"So what do you want from me Sarutobi Hizuren" said Naruto as the two females were fully awake as well

"Yeah I would like to know that too" said Tsunade standing up

"Hey baka show some respect to the Hokage" said a Jounin before Naruto just looked at him and glared releasing a large amount of killing intent at him that the other felt. As everyone felt it the people stare in his eyes in shock.

"T-the Rinnegan!" said a red eye women

"Naruto! Stop this, please forgive him. He didn't know who he was talking to" said Sandaime as Naruto (sigh) mumbling a "Fine" releasing his killing intent and looked away from them and at Sandaime.

"Who are they anyway?" asked Naruto pointing to the three Jounin's in the front.

"They are the new Jounin instructors Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuuhi Kurenai" said Sandaime

"So what is your name" asked Kurenai

"Well unfortunately my birth name is Uzumaki Naruto but I am also known as 'The Shadow' in the Shinobi nations" said Naruto

"Hey wait your on the bingo book for every country. It is said to capture you on sight if ever seen. The reward on you is easily far above anyone else and I think I might take it" said a Jounin getting in a fighting stance

"Don't bother me. I could just kill you in 25 different ways before even your own Hokage would know. Past and present Hokage's. Stop being stupid" said Naruto

"I am not stupid" said the Jounin

"Yes you are. I can easily take on the Sandaime due to his age win and still be good enough to wipe out 75 percent if not all of this village before I get bored if Jiraiya and Tsunade are not here fighting together. You are seriously underestimating the power of the Rinnegan" said Naruto

"That's impossible" said a Jounin

"He is correct" said the Sandaime

"Hokage-sama"

"He has the same doujutsu as the creator of ninjutsu had, can avoid a whole army of ninja's after him by sneaking right through the whole army in daylight, knock out a battalion of Iwa troops without killing them or getting seriously injures. If he wants he can disappear off the face of the earth" said Sandaime shocking everyone even Naruto

"Wow you have been doing your research" said Naruto

"Thanks, I try" replied Sandaime

"Now I already know everyone behind you but back to my first question what do you want" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at Sandaime telling he means business

"What you are just going to ignore us" said Kushina glaring at him

"I'm just returning a favor on how you ignore me leaving me for dead in this hateful village. NOW! HIZUREN ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" yelled Naruto

"Well, look at your seal on your chest. His time has finally come" said Sandaime

"What do you mean 'he'" asked Naruto

"Take off your cloak and shirt and I will show you" said Sandaime as Naruto followed wanting to hurry up and leave for another 6 more years. He zipped down his jacket so it will hang on his waist and pulled off his shirt holding it in his hand showing his built body making the females blush. On his chest was a glowing white seal in a circle surrounding the number zero. Jiraiya went behind Naruto and quickly held his arms down as the Sandaime rushed him with a glowing palm shocking Naruto but not quick enough as Naruto twisted out of the way of Sandaime's 'attack' but still held in Jiraiya's hands. But Naruto did notice Jiraiya's eyes which were horizontal. He was also stronger than usual. A LOT stronger!

"Tsunade help us hold him" said Sandaime as Jiraiya picked Naruto up and slammed him down on the floor making a small crater dazzling him a bit but not really hurting him. Tsunade coming to her senses ran and grabbed Naruto's hands and pinned them over his head holding them there. Jiraiya grabbed his legs as Sandaime stood over him making hand seals.

"Release" shouted Sandaime slamming his hand on the seal making Naruto growl in pain as the room erupted in a bright light. When it cleared Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Sandaime was standing up in front of a man wearing a white cloak, Jounin vest, black pants, shinobi sandals, blonde hair, and blue eyes while Naruto was still laying on the floor glaring at them with all his hatred but slowly putting his black shirt on.

"It's good to see you again Minato" said Jiraiya

"Minato-kun" said Kushina

"Tou-san" said the red hair girl named Kari

"Minato-sensei" said Kakashi

"Yondaime-sama" said the others as Naruto finally got his black shirt on and cloak as well but not zippered up.

Before anyone else could say a thing a black blur smashed into the Hokage Tower's window revealing itself to be a light blue hair man the same size as Naruto spin kicking Minato, Sandaime, Tsunade, and Jiraiya away from Naruto a good distance. He had the same cloak and Rinnegan eyes as Naruto. He looked as if he was his twin. He picked up Naruto putting his arm around his shoulder and pulled out a three pointed Kunai as Naruto cough up a good amount of blood. The man looked at him seriously before throwing the Kunai out the window he came from and Hiraishin in a black flash out with Naruto.

"I want all of you to go after him and bring them back alive. He is injures so if he leaves we might not see him again or another village will take advantage of this. In his state of mind he is hurt you now to escape so be cautious. What toke him was a different clone that is like a real twin so he knows all his tricks. Warn others as well. Now go!" said Minato as everyone jumped off and away or Shunshin away.

"Well I'm leaving after him. Minato use your Hiraishin to catch him" said Jiraiya running off followed by Tsunade, Sandaime, and Shizune leaving Minato and his family there.

"Minato-kun"

"How could you" said Minato

"How could you abandon him? I never you would think of him as a demon"

"B-but"

"No we will settle this once and for all when we get him" said Minato Hiraishin in a yellow flash out the building.

It's been a few hours and no one found him. The Naruto twin holding Naruto was heading towards the exit when he was suddenly pinned with Naruto on the floor. They both looked up to see it was no other than the Yondaime. He had both of his hands gripped down on their backs one for each of them. The Naruto clone looked to the side to see everyone from before behind them. The Naruto twin started to do one hand seals discretely.

"Don't run it's over" said Minato as Naruto coughed up some more blood.

"It isn't over until I say it is" said Naruto _**"Mokuton no jutsu"**_ said the twin as wood came from the ground and smacked Minato off of them but also picked Naruto so he could stand. Naruto was of balance walking to the exit as the twin kept his Mokuton up to keep everyone back but before Naruto could reach the exit he collapsed and started to fall to the ground. He would have hit the ground but someone caught him. The Twin looked back to see a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds holding Naruto as the Naruto watched from his clones eyes. He had black hair with green eyes and next to him was a woman having green hair and purple with a black slit for eyes wearing the same thing. "What?" said Naruto before he passed out in his arms

"Kuro!" said Kushina with venom

"Who is he" asked Minato getting up

"He is my brother and Naruto's Uncle" said Kushina shocking everyone

"Hello Nee-san" said Kuro

"What do you want? I already know you are up to no good" said Kushina

"Well I am here to take my nephew or in better words save him from all of you" said Kuro nodding his head to the women next to him. The women flicked her hand sending ninja wire connecting to the other Naruto and with an amazing amount of force pulled the twin Naruto to her until he was right in front of the woman. The woman then kissed him slowly and passionately knocking the twin unconscious with some unknown power.

"What do you want with my son" yelled Kushina

"Your son?" asked a curious Kuro

"Yes my son"

"You abandon him when Kyuubi was sealed in him against his will. He is no longer your son or at least doesn't want to be consider it. I will now watch over him with his bloodline becoming a gene thing so he can pass it down to his children due to Kyuubi. Imagine that. I would have my own clan army because of him. Oh yeah I will be a great parent, treat him with love and care. Something you weren't" said Kuro smirking

"I will not let you have him" Sandaime getting into a defensive stance

"O don't worry I won't take him now. I was just screwing with you to take him now since it will cause too many problems but I will come for him on a later date" said Kuro as he and the other placed the two down on the floor gently

"Damn you I won't let you get away" said Minato running at them but they just jumped away from his swipe.

"Don't kill him or Konoha will perish along with the world" said Kuro as they both went up in a black smoke

"What do we do now?" asked Jiraiya picking up the Naruto's and putting them on his shoulder

"I would say seal him up with his eyes sealed as well until he is fully recovered but the Rinnegan would cancel all that like before" said Sandaime

"I will take him home and we will talk when he I ready to talk and we can talk about you four and your abandonment of Naruto" said Minato as he grabbed Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune grabbed Tsunade's shoulders and Hiraishin to his mansion.

"I will clear up here, Kushina, Kari, Hibari, Kasumi I suggest you go explain to Minato quickly" finished Sandaime as he walked off.


	3. Explanation

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts/Flashbacks

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto and is twin clone was upstairs in separate beds with Tsunade and Shizune healing them. Jiraiya using this chance with everyone busy left to do some peeking. Down stairs in the living room sitting on a couch in front of Minato was Kushina, Kari, Hibari, and Kasumi.

"Ok I suggest you start talking" said Minato crossing his arms

"Wait we aren't the only one's guilty here. You alive still by means of being sealed inside of your own son. I suggest you start talking first" said Hibari the red hair twin

"Yeah the Shinigami should have token your soul" said Kasumi the white hair twin

"Well I guess I can start off their since I am suppose to be dead" said Minato as he sat down in a chair in front of them

"Ok it started off at the Kyuubi sealing. When I, Sandaime, and Jiraiya were making the seal I stumble upon a way to see my son grow up and live threw the sealing. I made a seal were it should only seal me in his body for one year and I planned with the Sandaime, Jiraiya, and Tsunade on how I would be released but things didn't go as planned. When I was doing the sealing of my body and soul hence why my body was not found at the sealing area, the Shinigami found out what I was doing and told me-"

_Flashback to the sealing_

_The Shinigami was looking at Minato was he was performing the seals and instantly knew what he was doing._

"_**So you want survive the sealing by means of sealing yourself" **__said the Shinigami shocking Minato that he knew_

"_Yes I do. I want to be there for my first son's life" said Minato_

"_**Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but that can't happen. You will be sealed to save your life but longer then you expect it. What's bound to happen in the future while you are away must happen and we can't have you interfering with destiny"**__ said Shinigami as he sent a flash of visions that would happen to Naruto while he would be sealed to Minato._

"_No" started a shocked Minato_

"_**Good Bye Namikaze Minato"**__ said the Shinigami as in a flash of light he was gone with a new tattoo on Naruto's body that instead of saying 1 was 14_

_Flashback end_

"So as you could see I knew exactly what was going to happen to him and all that he would do and learn. Sandaime, Jiraiya, and Tsunade figure I messed up the seal so they waited 14 years for me. Tsunade left the village telling them to call her when his time was up so she instantly knew what was going on when she heard Sandaime said his time was up" said Minato

"Wow this is a lot to take in" said Kushina

"I know now tell me your reasons for abandoning him" said Minato

"Well when we found out you sealed Kyuubi into Naruto we thought he was a demon because he was still a baby with a demon of immense power being sealed into him so there must be no way of Kyuubi not taking over so we left him. 6 years later Sandaime sent us a monkey summon with a note stating that he had the Rinnegan like my brother, which was amazing itself because the chance of a person having the Rinnegan in our clan was 1 out of a million no matter what extra help or medication token. The minute I had found out he had it I knew he wasn't a demon and we all made a mistake. When I reached Konoha I found out he left the village a couple of minutes before the Sandaime sent the note so we went out to search for him. Like his nickname says he was like a Shadow. Something that is untouchable and always seen too late. We would see him one moment but the next he was gone like he was never there. I ask the Sandaime for information on him and he told me he will be here on this date so we came back here after 6 years of searching and waited. I am so terribly sorry" said Kushina crying with Kari while Hibari and Kasumi looked down with depressed faces.

"It is alright but it is not me who you should ask for forgiveness but to Naruto. You have to ask him for it but not now. He needs some time to recover but physically and mentally" said Minato tapping Kushina's shoulder before walking away

**Upstairs with Naruto**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a nice room on a bed wearing his black shirt and black pants. Next to him on his right was another bed with his twin clone laying down in it wearing the same clothes with Shizune healing him with green charka. Naruto looked to his left to see Tsunade sitting there at his bed looking at him.

"O so you have awaken" said Tsunade smiling

"Get away from me" growled Naruto shocking her as some pieces of the blue in his eye leaked red

"What's that" said Tsunade standing up

"You are no better than the villagers you traitor. Nami Naruto awaken" said Naruto glaring at her shocking Tsunade as she stepped back dropping a glass of water from the stand next to her. Shizune jumped up when she saw the Naruto next to her open her eyes with a snap and threw his hand facing her making her fly back to Tsunade's arm by an invisible force. Nami stood up using his hand again pushed both Tsunade and Shizune out the door closing it behind them and then pulled Naruto his arms. He placed him sitting up as he left to grab both of their cloaks and put them on. When he went to open the window a hidden seal activated shocking Nami as he did a quick dash away from the window.

"What is the meaning of this Minato" said Naruto facing him as he walked through the door.

"You will stay here. This for your own safety. Remember you are injured and weak; I was sealed in you so I know all your tricks so I can easily defeat you, and you are surrounded in a clan district with a few S rank shinobi's not far from your location. So let's just sit and talk for now" said Minato smiling at him

"Get out or I will kill you" said Naruto as Minato sign before closing the door behind him.

'_Damn them. I want you all to stay on standby for now'_ thought Naruto

'_Hai'_ said a few voices in his head as he went back to sleep along with Nami going up in a puff of smoke to a unknown place

**With Minato**

Minato had just closed the door behind him and was now face to face with Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Kari, Hibari, and Kasumi.

"Leave him alone for now or he will try to kill you" said Minato walking away as Tsunade started to have a sad look on her face

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama" said Shizune

"He called me a traitor and a person no better than the villagers who hated him" said Tsunade walking off to her room

**Next Day Council Meeting**

"Ok I called you all here to say that Namikaze Minato is was alive all this time but was place in a time seal for 14 years in Naruto and is here right now" said Sandaime as Minato walked through holding a sleeping Naruto on his back followed by Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina.

"Hey long time no see" said Minato placing Naruto in a seat next to his

"It's good that you are here but why did you bring Naruto with you" asked Sandaime

"Don't worry I put him under a highly advanced genjutsu that even he will have trouble breaking, two he is fully healed so he may put up a fight to get away, and last he is called the Shadow for a reason. The minute I lose sight of him will probably be the last time I see him" said Minato

"Wait you mean you have caught "The Shadow" the one with the Rinnegan" said Koharu

"Yeah but I only caught him because he was weak and along with other things. He would have given me trouble but since I know him inside and out I could easily take him" said Minato

"What other things" asked Hiashi

Sandaime and Minato then explained what happened before with his Uncle and the unsealing events.

"Wow he has his uncle who also has the Rinnegan after him. But only Naruto can pass it down because of his genes being altered by Kyuubi" said Inoichi

"So we should turn him into a breeding factory" yelled civilian member

"Or he can have a harem" said Haruno

"My son will certainly will not be one and plus he can choose if he wants to pass it down or not" yelled Minato

"So what do we do with him" said Shibi

"You will do nothing. I'm leaving" said Naruto waking up from the genjutsu shocking everyone as he jumped up from his chair flipping and landing at the side of the hall about to head for the exit before a shadow connected to his.

"You think this could hold me Shikaku" said Naruto as he started to move little by little

"I can't hold him for long" said Shikaku struggling to hold his ram seal

"No need" said Tsume as he jumped up from her seat and tackled Naruto into a roll allowing Shikaku to release his jutsu. The two rolled for a bit before Tsume came out on top straddling Naruto's waist with one arm pinning both of his hands above his head and the other pushing down on his chest. Naruto tried to struggle to be released but Tsume had a good grip on him so he stopped after a while.

Naruto looked up to look at her but soon started to blush a deep red looking at Tsume breast close to his face. He immedaitly looked left as Tsume notice what happened and why he was blushing and just smirked.

"Oh Naruto-kun such a naughty boy you are" said Tsume smirking down at him

"Will you please get your assets out of my face" said Naruto still blushing as others smirked and snickered while Kushina looked ready to explode.

"I will let you go if you promise to stay for me at least for a while Na-ru-to-kun" purred Tsume as she bring her breast to rub into Naruto's face.

"Ok, Ok I'll stay for a little bit just stop!" yelled Naruto as she smirked in victory getting off of him and standing to the side.

"Well problem solved" said Tsume smirking in victory

"Cheater" mumbled Naruto

"That's great and everything so since you Tsume made Naruto stay you will have the honor of showing him around" said Sandaime

"EEhhh" said Tsume

"What! I have to stay with her. You sure she won't try anything" said Naruto looking at Tsume very carefully

"O shut up it's not like I am going to rape you" said Tsume shocking Naruto as he jumped back from her

"HA! You see, she already has evil intentions. Who said anything about rape" shouted Naruto pointing at her making a tick mark appear on her head

"Let's just go" said Tsume grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the council meeting

"Well that concludes this meeting and Minato you will help me with the Hokage position until you are officially announced that you are back. So no escaping paperwork but that won't be a problem since I found out your secret with the Kage Bunshin" said Sandaime smirking

"Damn" muttered Minato


	4. Troublesome

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**P.S. there will be a Senju Clan, the Uchiha clan is still alive, and there is an Uzumaki clan but not really considered part of the family who abandoned Naruto since they never knew he was part of the Uzumaki clan since Kushina covered it up.**

**I also thought of adding a little Star Wars to this but only the clone thing with a ninja twist. There will be no droid, force, or Jedi things unless you seriously want it. And even then there still won't be any droid and Jedi swords maybe.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts/Flashbacks

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

_Previous_

"_Let's just go" said Tsume grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the council meeting_

"_Well that concludes this meeting and Minato you will help me with the Hokage position until you are officially announced that you are back. So no escaping paperwork but that won't be a problem since I found out your secret with the Kage Bunshin" said Sandaime smirking_

"_Damn" muttered Minato_

Now

Naruto and Tsume were walking through the village in silence gaining curious looks from the people around them but Tsume was thinking about something else and Naruto could see it in her eyes.

"Are you going to ask me already? I know you have a question or few so ask away already" said Naruto surprising Tsume a little

"Well I do have a few. How is your cloak so smooth but strong, is it really true you knocked out a battalion of 1,000 Iwa troops, and are you single" asked Tsume to which Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright my cloak has special material that makes it tuff but soft and can easily regenerate with charka if it shreds. It also has a lot of gravity seals in it. The Iwa troops were mainly taken down by me but I have a secret that did most of the work and if I told you that secret I would seriously have to kill you to keep it a secret. Maybe one day the secret will be out but that's only if there is a need for it to be out. Put it this way it is part of my Rinnegan and it is SSS-rank in danger, skill, and secret. And finally yes I'm single why did you ask" said Naruto

"No reason just wondering and all. Must have been lonesome going around the nations with no company"

"Really now, I could have sworn that you were flirting with me" said Naruto smirking at her shocked expression as her mouth hanged in mid-air

"You know that mouth can be used for something else" said a man walking up to the two. He had brown hair and eyes, pale skin wearing a regular Jounin outfit.

"Who is he?" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man

"He is a Jounin called Mazki who wants to marry me or Hana so he can be clan head since we are both single" said Tsume with a depressed face

"Hana?"

"She is my daughter and to make sure you know this, we both hate his guts. I would rather die than be married to him" said Tsume glaring at Mazki as he was now in front of them

"O I see"

"Why won't you ditch the loser and come with…" started Mazki before he was floating in the air by his throat but not chocking at all looking at Naruto's Rinnegan eyes.

"T-the Rinnegan shit!"

"Yes shit is right. I think you need to learn some manners now" said Naruto as his eyes glowed bright for a second. Nothing happened for a few seconds before he was released and was screaming in fright as he clutch his head.

"I only barley touched your insanity but your mind is still pretty weak. Get out of my sight pest. _**Shinra Tensei**_" said Naruto holding his hand in front of Mazki before Mazki was blown back by an invisible force down the street

"You did that for me?" asked Tsume blushing

"Not really, it's just that no one gets away with disrespecting me but I guess with that demonstration he won't bother you again" said Naruto walking on as Tsume followed

'_Yeah right he did it for me and Hana'_ thought Tsume rolling her eyes

"No I didn't" said Naruto causing Tsume to jump back in shock

"Did you just-" "No but you are very predictable"

'_Whatever he just doesn't want to admit being all manly and stuff. He just wants to be an Alpha male which technically he is'_ thought Tsume as they continued walking ignoring the shocked looks at what Naruto just did. They continued on walking while Tsume showed or talked about Konoha which soon turned into talking about her clan until they passed Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, so they decided to stay and eat.

"Can I have 2 beef ramen" said Naruto

"I'll have 2 chicken ramen" said Tsume

"Coming right up but you look familiar kid" said the old man

"I should I use to come here often back when I was younger"

"N-naruto"

"Yeah it's me. It's nice to see you again"

"Hey Ayame come here its Naruto" yelled the man

"Naruto!" yelled Ayame who rushed in and grabbed Naruto into a hug

"Yeah it's nice to see you too" said Naruto as the four of them got into a discussion on what he did over the time he was away until an women wearing a chuunin outfit with tight shorts that didn't came pass her knees, had black eyes, brown hair pulled into a single ponytail with two strands coming down her face, with three dogs next to her appeared next to Tsume.

"Kaa-san did you hear about Mazki who was put down by the Rinnegan user" said the women

"Yes Hana, he says he did it because he disrespected him but I still think he did it for us and he is right here" said Tsume pointing at Naruto next to her who just finished slurping up his noodles.

"If I say I did it for you will you drop it already?" asked Naruto with a tick mark on his head

"Sure and say hi to my daughter Hana will you" said Tsume

"Hi, now leave me be Tsume" said Naruto going back to his noodles

"O don't mind him he just a little shy that's all"

"Yeah don't mind me. I'm just the person who is going to cut your head off if you continue on"

"Well thank you Naruto-kun for what you did" said Hana to which she surprised Naruto when she hugged him from behind.

"Maybe I should wear a sign that says don't hug me or I'll kill you" muttered Naruto in a low but angered voice when an Anbu Shunshin in.

"The Hokage requests you and Tsume to be at the East Side Stadium. You are welcomed to come Hana since not only Hokage-sama has something planned but it's where the new gennin will take their gennin test and have a tournament" said the Anbu as Naruto nodded and he Shunshin off.

"Ok well I'm going since Kiba is suppose to graduate as well but it seems so far from here" said Hana

"Yeah we might miss some things even if we leave n-" started Tsume but was cut off with a cry of "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_**"**. They turned around to see Naruto seating on a 2 story black dragon which body and head was crouched low on the ground.

"Come on I really don't want to be here all day. Let's hurry up and here what the Hokage has to say, talk to him, and then I'm out of here" said Naruto holding out his hand for them to take.

"You can go back to the compound" said Hana to her companions as Tsume took Naruto's hand to help her up and then Hana did the same.

"Later old man, Ayame-chan" said Naruto as he threw a bag of money onto the counter which was more than enough for their food and they take off into the sky.

**The Stadium**

The Hokage, Minato, Tsunade, Kushina and her family, and Jiraiya were seating down at the Hokage stand at the moment.

The Hokage had just announced the survival of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage to which everyone cheered to. It was then also announced that in honor of his return they will have the gennin exam and a tournament here and now. First will be the exam, soon followed by the gennin tournament to see the Rookie of the year is, and to follow up at the last will be a tournament which everyone can take part of. The rules were you can choose your opponent or opponents and fight them. They can be anyone except for certain exceptions to which they can decline. All clans especially the Hyuuga, Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha clan have the option of accepting, council members, Hokage's, Sannin, legendary nin, and last when the fight would be pointless.

Before the Hokage could start the exam a dragon landed down in the middle of the crowd shocking everyone. Naruto, Tsume, and Hana jumped off as they stood in front of the dragon.

"Well Naruto-kun I'll see you later" said Tsume as she and Hana kissed him on the cheek making him blush before they walked to the clan stands. Naruto turned to hide his blush using the dragon as cover as the dragon itself and a few people snickered. Naruto quickly got himself back together before the Minato started to speak.

"People of Konoha I'll bring you 'The Shadow', possessor of the Rinnegan, Uzumaki Naruto but also my son" said Minato shocking the crowd and the gennin hopefuls who knew him from before. The crowd erupted into more of a cheer. Naruto not liking the way it was going signaled to his dragon. The dragon noticing nodded back before taking a deep breath and releasing a huge roar that blocked out the crowds cheer, made all of Konoha hear, and last replaced joy in the citizens with fear and terror.

"Now Minato don't try and suck up now for I won't put up with it. As soon as I get it through your head that me and all my connections to this village are done with I'm leaving" said Naruto as he dismissed his dragon jumped and sat on the roof of the Hokage stand to watch.

"Well let the graduation and gennin tournament begin" said the Hokage trying to put this all behind. When Kiba was finished with his test to which he passed he toke that chance to meet Naruto on the roof to talk a little.

"Yo! Naruto" called Kiba walking up to him

"Hey Kiba what's up" said Naruto giving him a pound

"Nothing it's been lonesome when you left Konoha and the academy. There was even less fun there without your pranks but it shocked me to find out you became this just now when you left" said Kiba

"Yeah well we all have to grow up but unfortunately for me I had to grow up quicker than others in order to survive. O yeah I token care of your Mazki problem" said Naruto making Kiba smiled brightly

"Really thanks. I would have taken care of him myself but are levels are way to different" said Kiba

"It was no problem and you can come out now" said Naruto as Hinata jumped up from her hiding spot in shock before walking over to him.

"All of you" said Naruto as a Genjutsu was dispelled to reveal Anko and Kurenai

"For the love-_**Bansho Tenin**_" said Naruto throwing his hand to the left to were Kiba and him were sitting down. From the corners of the shadow 6 figures came flying out sliding to a stop in front of him.

"Now why are you here Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and the other three I haven't have met you" said Naruto eyeing the 6 kids in front of him when a black hair, black eye, pale skin boy, wearing a green shirt with a Senju symbol on his back and black pants stood up to speak first.

"I am-" "And I didn't ask you to tell me who you all are and I don't really care who you are" said Naruto to which he then turned to Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata.

"So Hinata you still have that crush on me?" asked Naruto to which she blushed red

"I'll take that as a yes so what can I do for you" said Naruto moving his head to stare at each and every one of them.

"All of you" said Naruto


	5. Fight for Freedom

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**P.S. I'm almost 100 percent sure on this but when Jiraiya died in the Manga his note translate to something like the real one was not there so I can assume that since Jiraiya was battling 6 Pains and none of them were Nagato we can almost assume that the real one is Nagato and there are 7 not 6 Pain's. The one that does most of the action in the Manga is Pain using his friend's dead body** **Yahiko.**

**And second this is NOT the Chuunin exam. If anything it's a Gennin exam mixed with a celebration of the return of the Yondaime.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts/Flashbacks

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

_Previous_

"_I'll take that as a yes so what can I do for you" said Naruto moving his head to stare at each and every one of them._

"_All of you" said Naruto_

Now

"Well we are here to thank you for helping Hana" said Kurenai as she and Anko walked up to him

"Your welcome and if you hug me I will kill you" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the two

"Noted" said Kurenai stepping back with Anko

"Now for you Hinata"

"Well I was just here to see you with my own two eyes that you were back" said Hinata poking here fingers together

"I see. You are still too shy…….well for the rest of you 6 let me guess. Sasuke would think because he is an Uchiha he deserves my power and on the side note of that is wondering how the class clown got so strong. Ino and Sakura would just follow the Uchiha like lost puppies but the last two I never met before now. Watching you in the Gennin Exams I can assume you are the same age as me and everyone here except for Kurenai and Anko, so what do you want." Said Naruto

"Well as I was saying before you interrupted me I am Sen-" "And I will do it. I don't really care for who you are just get to the point" interrupted Naruto as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Senju Meizu and what I'm here for is to know are you a threat to Konoha" said the boy as Naruto looked at him with a glare releasing a small amount of killing intent.

"You fucking brat who do you think you are. I don't care if your Senju you better stay in your place since my status is not your or any of your concerns. For crying out loud my father is holding me prisoner here but that won't be for long" said Naruto glaring at him before he turned to the last kid who was a black haired female, with black eyes, pale skin, wearing a black Kimono with a Uchiha fan on the back.

"Now for you" said Naruto looking at her

"Well I'm Uchiha Mika and on the behalf of my clan I would ask your hand in marriage for a clan alliance" said Mika with a little amount of emotion. Time had stood still as Naruto just stare at her in shock along with the others.

"Aaa yeah this is awkward. It's it suppose to be the other way around" said Kiba

"………O your tournament is starting so I suggest you get down there" said Naruto changing the subject

"Hn, this is not over Naruto-kun" said Mika turning around and walking away followed by Shin, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba.

"Later Kiba good luck" said Naruto as Kiba waved him goodbye. Naruto then sat at the ledge of the roof to see the match closer as Anko and Kurenai sat down on his left.

"Well I decided to sit here since it has a better view" said Anko as she moved closer to him.

"My threat is still their just to make sure you know" said Naruto not even looking at her

"Aww you're no fun" pouted Anko crossing her arms to which Naruto smirked at her childish acts.

The tournament was surprising in some cases as you would expect Sasuke to win it since he was an Uchiha but was actually Meizu with Sasuke coming in second, followed Kiba then Mika, and last Hinata. Everyone was now excited since it was now main tournament. What made it even more excited was Naruto being there so when every nin got their paper to write their opponent he was on all of them. When the slips were collected they were quickly sorted out and the Sandaime stood up to make announcement.

"We have to slips so let the tournament begin. The first match is Maito Gai vs. Hatake Kakashi" said Sandaime as the two jumped into the clearing.

"I SHALL BEAT YOU MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL" shouted Gai

"You said something" asked Kakashi looking up from his Icha, Icha

"How unyouthful of you to ignore me" said Gai crying

"How about rock, paper, scissors for are match because I wanted to save my energy to challenge 2 important people to see where I level against them" said Kakashi earning sweat-drops from everyone

"Ok I accept" yelled Gai

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" they both said

Gai – rock Kakashi – paper

"Nooo! I lose again" cried Gai

"Better luck next time" said Kakashi walking away

"I WILL BE AVENGE!" yelled Gai running off as she shouted 'youthful' things

"OK that was unexpected but anyway the next match is requested by Haruno Sakura and Yamanka Ino which would be the……Wow the new gennin and a previous gennin team (Team Gai) vs. Uzumaki Naruto" said Sandaime surprising everyone and to which everyone turned to face Naruto.

"No I don't accept" said Naruto

"Come on Naruto are you scared" called out Ino

"Of course not it's just that I don't have to do it since I'm not a ninja of this village so this tournament doesn't involve me in anyway" said Naruto

"Well Naruto how about this if you win all your matches you can go right after but if you lose well you can only guess" said Minato smirking

"Minato" called out Sandaime

"Deal!" said Naruto jumping down to the field to face the gennin group

"O I forgot to tell you that I also requested to face you" said Minato smirking

"I decline your challenge since you were sealed in me you know all my moves and you better not tell my secrets either or I'll remove you or anyone you told" said Naruto

"Well face me and if you win I will swear on oath that I won't tell anyone" said Minato

"Deal now let me get rid of the thrash" said Naruto walking up to 15 gennin.

"Thrash and I thought we were cool" said Kiba

"Oh yeah my bad. Then it will be half or a little less than half of you thrash and the rest of you are ok" said Naruto joking as he walked towards them as they all went into a defensive stance.

"Who will be first" said Naruto crossing his arms as he stood in front of them

"How about this Naruto-kun if you let me win I'll go out on that date you always wanted back then" said Sakura smiling

"The crush was long dead but good try though" said Naruto smirking at her

"Well I guess I'll take you on first" said Sasuke running at him swinging his fist at his head but when it was centimeters from connecting Naruto ducked with surprising speed flip Sasuke over him and kicked him in the chest while he was still falling.

"_**Shinra Tensei"**_ said Naruto throwing his hand at Sasuke flying direction to which he increased the speed of him flying back making him crash into the wall knocking him out.

"And that was your runner up for Rookie of the year" said Naruto pointing back at Sasuke's form as everyone stared at him in shock.

"So who wants to try next?" asked Naruto as they all looked at each other before all of them taking a step forward.

"Ok but I seriously want to speed this up so" said Naruto as he slammed his hands on the ground making a cloud of smoke blocking everyone's view until there was 6 figures in front of Naruto wearing the same thing as he was wearing but with their hoods up.

"Nami Naruto" said Naruto as the person in front of him being the same height as Naruto removed his hood to show that he was the same Naruto as before with his blue hair and Rinnegan eyes.

"Ishi (Stone) Naruto" the tallest one there who is around Jiraiya's height removed his hood and by the movement of his muscles you could tell immedaitly he was very built, maybe like a body builder. He had dark brown hair and blue Rinnegan eyes while his faced looked like a muscular version of Naruto with a few scars on his face. One was going down his left eye.

"Yuki (Snow) Naruto" one who was around Kakashi's height removed his hood to show long pure white hair with blue Rinnegan eyes. His face was a softer more feminine look then Naruto's making him seem cute to the ladies.

"Kusa (Grass) Naruto" one almost the same height as Ishi but not as built removed his hood to show green hair that reached to his shoulder blades and a few strands coming off the side of his face with blue Rinnegan eyes.

"Tori (Bird) Naruto" one that was Yuki removed his hood to show violet hair that reached to his shoulders with blue Rinnegan eyes. His face was the same as Naruto's but an older version making him look like Minato's clone

"Oni (Demon) Naruto" the last one was a man a little shorter than Kakashi removed his hood to show blood red hair tied in a ponytail that was spiky as well with blue Rinnegan eyes. His face is what seemed what Naruto would look like as a teenager.

"What is this" yelled Kiba

"The Six Paths of Pain" said Minato

"What was that" asked Sandaime

"It's the ability of the Rinnegan. It controls multiple bodies as if the real person is using them but it is the real person using them. They each have their own unique ability and can see from each other's point of view. The original Rinnegan wouldn't be able to do that perfectly without using certain objects to send and receive signals to the others but with Kyuubi sealed in him, it modify his eyes to be able to do it without them. The bodies are part of his secret which he doesn't want me to reveal and I won't unless he faces me. So in reality right now they are facing 7 Naruto's with different abilities" said Minato shocking everyone

"So who will be first now" said Kusa Naruto

"Oh that's right it will be all of you" said Naruto smirking as Meizu stepped forward as he performed hand seals.

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)"**_ said Meizu shooting a spray of water at them when Ishi stepped in front and surprisingly absorbed the jutsu to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah sorry about this but I seriously want to end this quickly" said Naruto as he placed his left hand on the ground and formed one handed seals.

"_**Doton: **_**_Tsuchi Nami Funka (Earth Wave Eruption)"_********said Naruto as a wave of earth came at the gennin before disappearing underneath their feet confusing them. Their confusion didn't last for long as the earth from underneath them exploded upward sending them flying midair to meet the other Naruto Realms in the air with them. They all stricken hard and fast at them with their fist and foot. The realms then landed and jumped back fast to Naruto as the gennin came crashing down into the floor. It turned out the only few who was still conscious and was barely able to avoid some of the hits but took some were Neji, Sai, a silver hair boy who looked to be Sai's brother, and Shikamaru. The rest were lying down on the floor.**

**"****So it's just you left huh. Are you ready to lose" said Naruto smirking**

**"****This is so troublesome. I concede. There is no way I can defeat you. You have more numbers, battle experience, and is obviously stronger" said Shikamaru walking away with the medics who took the gennin.**

**"****And you aaaa……who are. I know Sai but not you" said Naruto looking at the silver hair who wore the same thing as Sai but in white.**

**"****My name is Shin and I am Sai's brother. I give up as well and the same goes for my brother" said the man (He is not an Oc. He is in Naruto but died before he was really met or introduce. He met Sai in Root Anbu and Sai consider him as his brother but in this story I made him his brother)**

**"****What?" asked a surprised Sai**

**"****We can't possibly defeat someone that strong. I don't even know why those two fan girls even asked us to fight him" said Shin walking off followed by Sai**

**"****Well that just leaves you Neji" said Naruto as they all blur away and reappear surrounding Neji in surprising speed**

**"****What's it going to be" asked Nami Naruto**

**"****I concede as well but I will like a rematch when I think I'm strong enough to face you" said Neji**

**"****Deal" said Tori Naruto as Ishi Naruto shakes his hand in agreement and Neji walked off the stage**

**"****Winner is Uzumaki Naruto" said the Hokage as the crowd erupted into cheers.**

**"****Now who is my next opponent" asked Naruto as the Hokage looked at the next opponent in shock**

**"****Next match is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Uzumaki Kari" said Sandaime as Naruto eyes went wide in shock.**


	6. Mizu

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts/Flashbacks

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Important Notice: I had changed Chapter 2 up some. Nagato is not his Uncle but another person. Now realized him being the uncle would mess up my plans for Naruto in the future.**

_Previous_

"_**Winner is Uzumaki Naruto" said the Hokage as the crowd erupted into cheers.**_

"_**Now who is my next opponent" asked Naruto as the Hokage looked at the next opponent in shock**_

"_**Next match is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Uzumaki Kari" said Sandaime as Naruto eyes went wide in shock.**_

Now

"**You got to be kidding me. Out of all people those two" said Naruto glaring at the people in the tower as the two stepped in front of him**

"**If we win you have to give us a chance to gain your forgiveness for are past mistakes" said Kari getting into a fighting stance**

"**And if I win" said Naruto stepping forward in front of the other realms**

"What do you want" asked Kushina

"I want hm…..oh just a little information on Mizu if you have any" said Naruto confusing them

"OK deal" said Kushina

"Begin" said Sandaime as Kushina and Kari came at him with a Rasengan in their hands. Naruto ran to meet them up with a Rasengan in each of his hands. They smacked into each other battling for dominance until they exploded pushing them back. When the smoke cleared Oni Naruto and Nami Naruto were running at them. When they were right in front of them Tori Naruto and Yuki Naruto appeared from underground behind them and kicked them forward to the two. Nami Naruto used Shinra Tensei to send Kushina flying to the left while Oni Naruto kicked Kari in her stomach sending her to the left. Before they could even hit the floor their backs hit a muscular object.

Kari looking up saw that Kusa Naruto was looking down at her. From Kushina's spot she looked up to see Ishi Naruto looking down at her.

They both pick up their arms and were about to slam it down on them but they managed to move out of the way causing a small explosion. Kushina thinking she was out of the clear for a second didn't expect Nami Naruto to appear in front of her by grabbing her by the neck and slamming her down on the ground pinning her there.

"Kaa-san!" yelled Kari running towards her but Oni Naruto ran toward her catching her by the throat and slamming her into the wall causing another explosion. When it cleared it showed them both being pinned to the floor or wall held by their throats.

"You lose" said the Naruto's holding them their throats holding up a tanto to their throats before they let go of them

"Winner Uzumaki" Naruto said the protector

"Now what do you know about Mizu?" asked Naruto staring at them as Kushina reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll before handing it to him

"That's everything I know that's going on" said Kushina

"Well I won all my matches. I'm leaving Minato" he said dismissing his paths

"No you still have a few more" he started as Naruto summoned the black dragon again which was angry at being summoned again

"Really. Well it's not my problem. I got all the info I need" he said jumping on the dragon as it took for the skies

"You may be powerful on the ground but you can't do anything if I'm in the skies" he said as the dragon toke off above the clouds and away from view why Minato cursed himself for pushing his luck

**With Naruto**

Naruto pulled out his scroll and read what's going on in Mizu and taking note of everything while comparing to everything he already learned and gain from other people. When he finished readying the scroll he thought it over to himself.

'_So Mizu was once a great village but when the Sandaime Mizukage took over things seem to get a little strange and ruff around there. Not too soon after the Yondaime Mizukage took over named Yagura who like me was a host but he was the host for the Sanbi. He leaded a good reign until he did a complete 360 starting a bloodline purge. This started a civil war which is still ongoing. Due to the expenses of the war he had captured 5 bloodline clans killing all the males of them and is now attempting to use them for profit in some kind of tournament. Fight for the clan you want but the toll fee is high. This will be a perfect opportunity for me to get in Mizu getting the info I need'_ he thought as he made the dragon turned from its direction and head towards Mizu.

**2 hours later**

Naruto jumped off the dragon dismissing it before he jumped into the trees heading for the gate of Mizu. Once there he was approached by the guards.

"What is your business here?" the guard started

"I'm here for the tournament" he said as one of the guards walked up to me

"Alright follow me" he said as Naruto was now forced to follow him

'_Well this puts a damper in my plans but not so much'_ he thought as they passed an alleyway he flicked his hand with amazing speed throwing a scroll down it that no one saw as he continued walking. The scroll unrolled showing summoning seals which activated summoning Nami, Yuki, and Tori Naruto. Once they were summoned they started racing through the village heading for the Mizukage tower.

**With Naruto**

They approached a stadium were a large people were a large were heading inside. Walking up to the counter the guard watched and waited for him to sign up and pay. Looking to the side he saw it happening to a few others.

'_So they make sure we don't escape to cause havoc or anything' _he thought as he was forced to sign and pay the amazing amount for it. 20 million Ryo. Once he finished paying he was lead to the entrance of the area. Walking through he saw a large crowd watching the fights going on along with Mizukage in his personal tower. At the other side of the arena was few large cages containing an enormous amount of females from the age 14 to maybe early 30. Looking at them with his Rinnegan he saw in shocked one group had the Uzumaki symbol.

'_There are Uzumaki's besides me and them that are alive! Kushina knew of them but didn't rescue them too. Well then it's up to me then'_ he thought inspecting them all closely

He noticed with his Rinnegan as well there was a barrier over all the cages and seals on the back of their neck meant to kill them

'_Those seals will be easy to take care of'_ he thought before he was forced to jump away as a few kunai landed in his last spot. Looking at who threw the mist nin having blades coming out his sleeves charged him.

"Day dreaming is not a good idea. This is a battle to the death with the last man living" he smirked coming closer

"Then die" responded putting up his hand _**'Shinra Tensei'**_ he said flinging the guy from him with force alone breaking all his bones including his neck killing him. Not even looking he dodged his head left avoiding a punch from behind as he turned and fought the nin in taijutsu when another nin came from the side with a dagger. Not even paying attention to him he blocked the nin's punch and as the nin with the dagger got closer he kicked him in the face sending him flying through the stadium wall most likely killing him. The nin fighting him saw this distracting him allowing Naruto to kick him in the face making him experienced what the other had. Turning around he saw only three nins left.

'_There are not a lot of people participating in this tournament. It may be because the price is so high' _he thought as he put his hand up

"_**Banshou Tenin"**_he said as the middle nin was pulled towards him. As he was approaching Naruto charged forward and passed him. When the nin was a certain distance away cuts appeared all over his body as he fell dead on the floor. Naruto threw a smoke bomb in front of him causing a black smoke screen. He then appeared out of it with his hand reared back to hit one nin but he managed to take out his sword and countered. As soon as his sword was approaching the nin next to him look at it in shock sensing the enormous built up chaotic charka.

"No!" he shouted as the sword touched and Naruto blew up with an enormous explosion taking the two out. When the dust cleared a hand erupted from the ground and out came Naruto perfectly unharmed.

"Winner" announced the jounin's as the crowd left the arena without any applause or anything

'_It seems this war is taking a tow on them' _thought Naruto as the Mizukage made a ram seal unlocking the cages

"They are yours now. Get them off my lands" he said walking to the back of the tower leaving out the exit. Naruto nodded and jumped towards the females. Slapping his hands together he focused a large amount of charka into his hands while closing his eyes. Opening them he pushed his hands out as seals appeared all over his hands and a wave of charka hit them destroying the seals on the back of their neck.

**With the three Naruto's**

The Naruto's had managed to get inside the mansion and into the kage's office. They started collecting loads of important files and scrolls as well as taking in the information on the status of Mizu. Nami Naruto was looking through the cabinets when he saw a secret seal on the side. Pushing charka into it summoned a humongous scroll with the Uchiha fan on it.

'_What the hell is anything Uchiha doing in Mizu'_ he thought as he saw from the original Naruto's eyes the Mizukage leaving

'_So he is on his way'_ he thought as he started to seal up all the scrolls as well as their forbidden scroll and the Uchiha clan scroll

**Far outside Mizu**

Waiting in the middle of the clearing was Ishi, Kusa, and Oni Naruto waiting. Oni Naruto had then formed hand seals slamming his hands on the ground summoning Nami, Yuki, and Tori Naruto holding on the scrolls. Walking a little bit away he formed more hand seals pushing almost every last bit of charka into it summoning Naruto and all the females from Mizu.

"Well I can assume the Mizukage is pissed off at me now" started Naruto walking up to the large group of females.

"Hello females my official name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" he started as the Uzumaki's looked at him in shock

"Did you just say Uzumaki?" said a female from the Uzumaki's

"Yes I did"

"How are you alive? Are there more of you?" she asked

"Well I am alive because my 'mother' and her 'sisters' managed to get away. She gave birth to me and my sister" he said

"You still haven't answered my question. How are you alive?" she asked confusing him. "What do you mean?"

"An Uzumaki can only give a perfect birth to a child when they have an Uzumaki partner. If the child is a female she would be born half her true potential. If it is a boy the boy dies and yet you're living" she said as he thought on it for a minute before answering

"The only reason I could be alive is because I have the Kyuubi sealed in me. It unlocked my Rinnegan to its max potential, kept me alive, allowed me to pass it down, and get rid of those requirements of Uzumaki's for me and my future offspring" he said as they talked to each other for a while

"Well then this leaves us with no choice" said another Uzumaki "What do you mean?"

"We are now going to stick with you and you will be the father of our children. It is the only way for our clan to continue on and for us to survive. You do have the power of the Rinnegan and Kyuubi in your hands" she said as Naruto looked at her in shock before thinking it over

'_Well it is after all me responsibility to continue the clan and take care of them'_ he thought as Oni toke a knee catching his breath and Ishi held him.

"Well if it's put that way I guess I have no choice but to accept my responsibility. This will be our home right here" he started walking towards the middle of the large field cracking his fingers and neck

"Time to put Operation Rinnegan Compound into to action" he said forming a massive amount of hand seals


End file.
